The Champion of Azura
by Arthas The Lich King
Summary: Harry is raised by the Greybeards in Skyrim. When he is seventeen, Azura sends him to Atmora, also known as Great Britain, where he is to join Hogwarts and fight Voldemort. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY AGE 1

Hagrid cradled the twin babies, Harry and Lucy, in his arms in front of the burning house of the Potters. "Yer off ter see professor Dumbledore now." He told the twins. "He'll find yer a nice home ter-" Hagrid was interrupted by a deep voice. "Harry will be coming with me." Hagrid turned around to find two people in decorated grey fur cloaks. "Young Harry is going ter see professor Dumbledore with his sister." "No" one of the figure replied. "He is coming with me to live with the Graybeards. FUS!" Hagrid stumbled back and accidentally dropped the babies. One of the grey cloaked figures dashed forward and caught the twins, placing Lucy on the ground next to Hagrid. "We have the Dragonborn." Ulfric Stormcloak muttered to Wulfgar. Wulfgar nodded silently and the pair dashed into the darkness with Harry.

HARRY AGE TEN

"Well done Dragonborn." Master Angnar said. "Never in all my years did I expect to see someone learn all three words of every shout!" "Thank you." Harry replied "What next?" "It is time for you to explore Skyrim. Go out and seek your fortune."

HARRY AGE SEVENTEEN

Harry looked up at the giant statue of Azura. "Lady Azura, I have joined the Dawnguard and stopped Harkon. What are your wishes of me?" A voice spoke in his mind.

_Well done, my champion. You have brought me new disciples, cleansed the Companions of Hircine's curse, and have even found the staff of Magnus. I have a new mission for you. I will send you to the continent of Atmora, or as the Atmorans call it, Great Britain. There, you will go to a magic school called Hogwarts and join as a student in seventh year. There is a necromancer named Voldemort that you will eventually face there. A Warning, my champion, there is much new technology there that has not developed in Tamriel. I am sending Serana with you to help you. She is waiting for you at a boat in the Windelm docks that will sail over to Atmora. Good luck, my champion._

Harry bowed silently and started traveling down the mountain towards Windhelm.

**Vote on who you want Harry to end up with! The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Votes on who Harry will end up with.**

**Serana= 2**

**Luna= 2**

**Serana and Fleur= 1**

**Penelope Clearwater= 1**

**Susan Bones= 1**

**Daphne Greengrass= 1**

**Fleur= 1**

TRACY POV

I walked into the hall with my best friend, Daphne. "Who do you think will be the new Defense teacher?" Daphne asked me. "I don't know." I answered, "Hopefully not like Umbridge. Last year was horrible. Thank god Lucy Potter got rid of her." We sat down at the table and continued talking about possible teachers until Dumbledore stood up. "Before we start the sorting, I have a few announcements to make. First, let us introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Serana." A woman at the head table who I hadn't noticed, probably due to the fact she was sitting next to Hagrid, stood up and nodded to Dumbledore. I guess she was mildly pretty but she had strange, glowing orange eyes that unsettled me. She got a heavy applause, mostly from boys, while some girls glared daggers at her. After she had sat down and the applause had ended, Dumbledore continued. "I also have the pleasure of announcing a new student joining our seventh year. He will be sorted after the first years."

Mgonnigle walked in with the sorting hat and started the sorting. Finally, after Yealton, Charles had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Mcgonnigle called out in surprise,"Potter, Harry?"

LUCY POV

I gasped when my brothers name was called out. I whirled around to face the closed doors of the great hall, waiting for him to come in. After a minute or two, the doors burst opinion in a flurry of ice, fire, and sparks. After the flurry had ended, a boy with messy black hair and a lightning scar strode forward. The boy looked a bit like my dad except he didn't wear glasses. I turned to look at the staff table and I saw all of the teachers looking shocked, except proffesor Serana, who was fighting back giggles. "He's rather good looking but his head is full of nargles." Said the dreamy voice of my best friend, Luna. I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed slightly. I turned back to look at my long lost brother, I've finally found him! Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor Mcgonnigle quickly put the hat on his head.

HARRY POV

After the hat had slipped over my field of vision, I felt something sifting through my memories.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

'ah, the other Potter comes to me at last. I, am the sorting hat, it is my job to place you in the right house for you to succeed, but you've already done that, haven't you, Arch-Mage?'

I growled. "Get out of my head." I heard the hat chuckle.

'Not until I have you sorted young one. Now, you're rather brave, you have a sharp mind, a fierce sense of loyalty, and great cunning too. But you aren't very forgiving to those who betray you. No Hufflepuff won't do. You're not reckless either, so Griffindor wouldn't fit. It'll have to be...'

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. I pulled the hat off my head and found everyone staring at me and giving me curious looks. I quickly walked towards my new house. I ignored my sister's frantic waving and sat at the opposite end of the table with a dark haired girl and her friends.

"Hey there," the dark haired witch next to me said flirtatiously. "I'm Cho." "Umm, hi." I answered, "I'm Harry." She giggled. "Oh I know who you are handsome." She cozied up to me and winked at me. After a hellish feast with an overly flirtatious girl, I finally made my escape. With the help of a clairvoyance spell, I found my way to the common room. I was about to walk through the door when I heard a voice behind me call "Harry!" I turned and found my sister staring at me with an unreadable expression.


	3. Authors Question

**Hey guys, I have a question for the next chapter. Should Dumbledore be good or bad? What about the Weasleys and Hermoine? Basically, who should be good and who should be bad? **


	4. Chapter 3

**The vote for the pairing is as follows:**

**Serana= 7**

**Luna= 4**

**Serana and Fleur Delacour= 5**

**Serana, Fleur Delacour and Narcissa Malfoy= 1**

**Penelope Clearwater= 1**

**Susan Bones=1**

**Daphne Greengrass= 1**

**I don't really want to do a Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny pairing because there are a lot of those already. I would rather do a lesser used pairing.**

NOBODY POV

Harry walked into the great hall the next morning. He had talked to his sister last night and they had caught up. His twin had had some adventures in the school that were almost as crazy as his. She had also explained Hogwarts life to him. There was Draco Malfoy, who controlled the Slytherin house with threats tof his father. And then there was Ronald Weasley, who managed to control the Griffindor house by being the loudest voice. He was angry to learn that both boys had been hitting on his twin nonstop since first year. Thankfully, Lucy had rejected both boys nonstop for the last seven years, She had also invited him to sit with her at meals so he wouldn't have to put up with Cho's shameless flirting. He sat down next to Luna, who was reading the Quibler upsidown, and started eating.

Dumbledore watched the long lost Potter from his seat at the head table. Lucy had managed to resist his manipulations, but Harry might be more susceptible. He looked over to the Griffindor table where the two youngest Weasleys were sitting together. He knew that Ron had a crush on Lucy. If Ginny had similar feelings for Harry, than he might be able to control him through Ginny. Of course, the problem was, now that the second 'child who lived' had returned, Harry was bound to be swarmed with fan girls. How was he going to make Ginny stand out? He did not want to resort to love potions but he was afraid he might have to.

LUCY POV

I walked out of the great hall with my brother and Luna towards our first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. "So what do you think the first class is going to be like?" I asked. Harry grinned but stayed silent. Luna smiled. "I don't know, but Harry seems to be looking forward to it." Harry blushed and looked down. I gave him a questioning look. "Are you serious? You have a crush on our DADA teacher?" Luna and I spent the rest of the trip to DADA teasing Harry.

SERANA POV (Finally!)

I watched as my seventh year Ravenclaws walked into my classroom. Harry, his twin, and a strange blonde girl came and sat at the front. Once everyone had settled down, I spoke. "Hello class. I am your Defense against the dark arts teacher, professor Serana. As you probably know, you will be sitting your NEWTS at the end of this year. These exams will greatly effect your future, so I suggest you pay attention in this class. Now, has anyone in this class learned about rune casting?" I winked at Harry, who grinned back until his twin elbowed him and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush. His twin and the blonde girl giggled. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

A blonde Ravenclaw boy raised his hand. "Aren't runes just markings found in ancient ruins? How does that have anything to do with DADA?" I smiled. "Those runes used to be infused with magic that had effects when stepped on. The magic in these runes has faded in time. Some wizards have managed to duplicate the rune spell however. If you turn to page 285 in your textbook, you will find a list of rune spells. Now these spells are different because they can only be cast silently and without a wand." I continued teaching until the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. I called out the Homework. "I want one foot of parchment on the usefulness of rune spells and the safety precautions that need to be used when casting it. If you do well enough on the homework, I might start teaching you some runes." There was an exited whisper among the students. "Class dismissed!"

NOBODY POV

Voldemort stood in the center of a giant circular burial mound. Ancient stone pillars stood around the mound. Voldemort gazed down at the mound and spoke. "Soon, ancient one. Soon your powers will be mine."

**Vote on who Harry should end up with.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Way shorter chapter than usual. But in my defense, The start of school is really busy for me. Plus, I'm working on a new story. Anyway, I would have written it longer but I love the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter.**

LUCY POV

I was sitting in the common room late one night reading. I was the last one awake, besides some seventh years who were studying for NEWTS. As I read, I thought back to the last few days. It had been the best year I'd had so far. Harry, Luna and I spent most of our time together. Harry continued to discuss Professor Serana's lessons after class with her and point out flaws in how she taught the spells. I thought she would be angry but whenever he did this, Serana would laugh and tell him he was probably right.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when I saw Harry walking discreetly towards the door. Normally, I would just ask him where he was going but my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow him under my invisibility cloak. He walked through the hallways singing a song about someone named 'Ragnar the Red.' He walked up to the top of the Astronomy tower and sat down on the edge. I was about to take off my invisibility cloak when professor Serana stepped from the shadows and sat on the edge next to Harry.

Harry looked nervous. "Serana I, I've known you for five years. I haven't met anyone like you. You're amazing and I love you more than anything else in the world." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring that looked like two intertwined bands. One was gold and the other was ebony. It had a heartstone on it with a diamond on each side. Serana gasped and covered her mouth. "Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow! School is busy! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is way shorter but I wanted to get something posted. At least you get to see what happens after the cliffhanger last chapter, hehe.**

LUCY POV

Serana was speechless for several moments. At last, she found her voice. "I love you Harry, but I couldn't stand to marry you and grow attached to you, only to have you die of old age. No." Harry shook his head and said in a panicked voice, "You could make me a vampire! We could both become Immortal!" Serana cut him off and spoke in a firm voice. "No. Azura would destroy you if you became a vampire. She only tolerates vampires like me because you asked her to. If you became a vampire, she would wipe you from the face of the earth. I'm sorry Harry." Serana stood up and left the tower. I snuck back to my dorm. I lay awake on my bed, till the early morning, reflecting what I had overheard.


	7. THE AUTHOR HAS MORE QUESTIONS

**Ok, I've been thinking, what if society was female dominated like the Amazons from greek mythology? What if we had trophy husbands instead of trophy wives people were sexist a lot more towards men? Would this be a good way to spice up this story? Should I do this in another story? Also, I wanna turn this story into a Harry/Serana/? Just to spice it up, but I won't tell you who ? Is. Is that cool?**


End file.
